Cupidos em Ação 2! O que o ciúme não faz
by Luna Myu
Summary: [SasukexSakura] Sakura esta muito irritada. E a causa de sua irritação é o Sasuke? O que ele fez para deixar ela desse jeito? Leia e descubra.


**Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente XD**

**Sinopse:** Sakura esta muito irritada. E a causa de sua irritação é o Sasuke? O que ele fez para deixá-la desse jeito?

Leia e descubra.

**Aviso:** Para ter um maior entendimento de como funciona toda essa historia de cupido, mais sobre os meus proprios personagens que contam a história, Nei e Lei, esta tudo explicado em outra fic, Operação Cupido - Uma missão quase impossivel! Uma missão quase impossivel do casal NaruxHina, mas não é necessario ler a outra, é apenas uma dica para os curiosos XP. Espero a todos uma boa leitura.

**Agradecimentos:** Quero agradecer a **Mye-chan** que sempre esta me dando muito apoio, e espera impaciente por minhas fics bobas. Essa fic é especialmente para você que é fã desse casal. Espero que goste.

**Cupidos em ação 2 – O que o ciúme não faz.**

Ainda não acredito no que ouvi hoje. E pela quinta vez naquele dia, bufei, e o mesmo fez Sakura, que estava sentada do banco do meu lado, enquanto eu estava sentada na grama.

Não sei o que aconteceu com ela, mas Sasuke estava perdido. Porque, pelo o que conheço sobre Sakura é que ela se irrita fácil, e é difícil de ser acalmada.

Acho que nesse ponto somos iguais.

Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido.

Aquela era uma manhã calma, como todas as outras, e claro que Nei veio me encher a paciência, até ai nada anormal, nem sei bem o que realmente conversei com ele, mas não vou esquecer o que me disse.

-Você tem um amor platônico por todas as suas missões, primeiro o Sasuke, depois o Naruto, e vai lá saber quem vai ser o terceiro, quarto, quinto... Você é um cupido que se apaixona facilmente.

Imaginem a minha reação?

Claro que não ia deixar barato, dei-lhe um chute bem onde o Sol não bate e o xinguei de todos os nomes que me passaram pela cabeça.

Quem era ele para falar assim comigo.

Bufei mais uma vez, e Sakura fez o mesmo, olhei para ela, e gostaria de saber o que realmente tinha acontecido.

O que seja que Sasuke tenha feito para deixa-la desse jeito foi algo grave, muito grave.

Será que ele deu em cima de alguma garota?

Não, além de não ser o estilo dele fazer isso, Sakura não estaria aqui numa hora dessas, provavelmente estaria ajudando com o velório dele. Pois um soco dela é capaz de matar qualquer um.

Foi quando ouvi alguém se aproximando, olhei e lá estava Sasuke, mas Sakura não o viu, acho que estava irritada demais para isso.

Até que ele ficou parado, olhando diretamente para ela.

-Não sei o que esta fazendo aqui. – ela disse virando para o outro lado. – Quero ficar sozinha.

-O que você queria que eu fizesse? – ele perguntou naquela voz profunda que fazia qualquer um tremer.

-Nada. – disse Sakura parecendo um tanto decepcionada. – Mas pareceu que você não se importou nem por um instante que ele estava dando em cima de mim... Era como se você não ligasse...

Espera um minuto. Ela estava irritada por que alguém deu em cima dela?

-Quer saber, esquece. – ela disse por final, olhando em outra direção.

Foi quando num piscar de olhos ele a pegou nos braços, e a colocou em um dos ombros.

-Sasuke! Solte-me! – ela disse alarmada quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

-A minha vontade... – ele dizia enquanto ela se calou. – Era de quebrar todos os ossos daquele infeliz.

Eu e Sakura engolimos em seco.

-Mas, já que dúvida do quando te amo, eu vou mostrar em casa.

O rosto de Sakura e o meu ficaram vermelhos.

E ele a levou embora, do mesmo modo como apareceu, mas agora carregando uma Sakura muito mais chocada nos braços.

Mas... O que realmente aconteceu aqui?

Foi quando um par de mãos me levantou do nada pela cintura.

-Nei, me solta! – disse tentando me soltar o mais rápido possível ao ver que era ele.

-Sabia que iria te encontrar onde o Sasuke estivesse. – ele disse me soltando na hora.

Virei-me irritada.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que você sofre de uma paixonite aguda pelo Sasuke.

Apenas o encarei chocada.

-Isso não é verdade!

-Todos os dias é Sasuke aqui, Sasuke lá. – ele disse fazendo uma imitação barata de, bem, de mim.

-Isso... Isso... – gaguejei de nervosa – Totalmente mentira!

-Então, de quem você gosta?

-N-ninguém. – eu disse um tanto pega de surpresa com uma pergunta assim tão direta.

-Ninguém mesmo? – ele perguntou mais uma vez, e deu um passo na minha direção.

-É ninguém. – disse dando um passo para trás.

-Sério? – ele deu mais uma passo.

-É! – dei um passo pra trás, e bati as costas na árvore, e olhei para ele.

-Não acredito.

Quando dei por mim, ele já estava me beijando.

**Obrigado por ler minha fic, e se possivel me mandem Reviews.**

**Beijinhos para todos e até a próxima!!! X3**


End file.
